Out of this World
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: So we all know what happens in the main plot of Falling for the Falls, but what about the sub-plot of the solar system projects? What grades do the So Random cast get when it is time to present these projects? One-shot with a little Channy.


**So I got this idea from watching FFTF (amazing, by the way) and thinking about the sub-plot of the solar system projects. It felt like to me that they just dropped the plot out and discontinued it, so I am ending it the way it should have been ended. I hope you enjoy this and I can't wait for part 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the planet song or anything mentioned here. **

* * *

Out of this World

(Sonny's POV)

BOOM!

I flinched at the loud thunder echoing through the window and into the classroom. It had been raining for the past couple of hours with no sign of letting up in the slightest, which was just perfect considering Ms. Bitterman forced us all to go outside and get our solar system projects from the Prop House although the weather wasn't pleasurable. Of course, everyone opposed of the idea immediately, but she still made us all go and run through the hurricane-like rain to retrieve them. Don't you wish you had a teacher this nice?

Anyway, the projects were due today and we only had a week to work on them. We had to build a huge model of the solar system and with Tawni as a partner; I didn't get much- scratch that –any assistance what-so-ever. Not to mention the fact that Grady and Nico needed help with theirs so I pretty much did it for them. Unfortunately, being a pushover is in my nature. On top of all this going on, I am now trying to hide a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper. If you just gasped, well then you know how I felt when he asked me out.

Any who, I have had one rough week, and now we have to present these annoying projects to Bitterman and try to get good grades on them meanwhile competing with the thunder.

"Alright class, the less time it takes to present these projects, the better." Bitterman scanned the class with her beady eyes and then proceeded to take out a clipboard and read it off. "Okay, up first we have… Zora."

The 12 year old shot up from her seat and was next to our teacher in record time, her NASA-worthy solar system on a desk in front of her.

"Thank you Ms. Bitterman. Okay, so since I know my solar system is pretty much the only correct one, I will spare you the time of letting you know where everything is on it." Zora explained; her head turning towards my seat. "And I would just like to inform you that I did not include Pluto as a planet, since it is NOT one." She stressed to no one but me. "Thank you." The girl nodded to Ms. Bitterman who was jotting something down onto her clipboard.

"That was very nice, Zora. As usual, you have gotten an A." The red-head handed Zora the piece of paper with her grade on it, and she happy-danced back into her seat.

"Next, ugh." Bitterman groaned. "Nico and Grady."

It was no secret that our teacher didn't like the two best friends in the least, so they cautiously got up from their seats and picked up the project I had "helped" them with, never turning their backs towards Ms. Bitterman.

Grady audibly gulped. "Uh, well, Nico and I worked very hard on this…" His voice trailed off as he tried not to make eye contact with me. Nico kicked him hard enough to let the blonde know that they should keep going.

"So in order to show our commitment to this project, we made up a little song about the planets." Nico shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cleared his throat. Grady copied him.

"We saw Mercury, and Venus!" Nico began belting out.

"We saw the Earth, and Mars!" Grady's face lit up as he sang along.

"Jupiter and Saturn!" Nico continued.

"Uranus…"

"STOP!" Ms. Bitterman cried out at the same time that another set of thunder cracked. It was almost as if it was a staged thing out of a creepy movie.

The best friends jumped at the sounds of Bitterman and the thunder, Grady cowering behind Nico.

"I know those lyrics…" Ms. Bitterman growled.

"Y-you do?" Grady asked.

"Yes, I heard them on Blake and Posh." She slammed down her clipboard, getting confused looks from the cast on how she could have known that. "What? My nephew watches it… I despise that show."

"I told you we should have looked up different lyrics." Nico hissed just loud enough for Bitterman to overhear. She shook her head.

"I should have known not to believe you would do your own work. Knowing you both, your project was probably done by someone else, too." She spat. Grady and Nico nervously laughed as I sunk down in my seat. If she only knew how spot on she was.

It was silent in the classroom after that except for the rain and the sound of a pen hitting paper.

"Go back to your seats." Ms. Bitterman finally said, and Nico and Grady couldn't get back fast enough. They wouldn't even dare ask what grade they had received.

* * *

Soon, my hands began sweating. I knew perfectly well that Tawni and I were up next, and I also knew that Tawni had no knowledge of the solar system. This meant it was up to me to get "our" reasonable grade.

"Finally, Sonny and Tawni." Bitterman nodded to us and I stood up, lugging the project in my arms.

"Prettiest first!" Tawni exclaimed, shoving past me to get to the front.

"Thanks for the help, Tawn." I replied sarcastically as I tried to carefully put the project down at the front of everyone.

BOOM!

I jumped again at the thunder, Tawni taking advantage of my sudden quietness.

"So I…" She began.

"We." I clarified. Technically, it should be "me", but I'll let it slide.

"_We_ did a superb job doing this project. I mean, we've got all of the planets here." Tawni pointed out, mainly to show off her manicure to everyone else. I rolled my eyes.

"Go on Miss. Hart, name the planets." Ms. Bitterman prodded as she tapped the pen against her chin.

Tawni's eyes widened as she looked to me for help. I bit my lip and began to giggle.

"Ms. Bitterman, I'm sure Tawni could name them but we both decided that if this question were to come up, I-"

"No. I would like Tawni to recite them, Miss. Munroe." The adult gave me a look and then turned to Tawni once more.

"Uh, okay." The blonde walked around the project anxiously, as if the names would just come to her. "Well this round, small orange one is Orangetopia; and this bigger blue one is Blueland." She improvised. Wrong. So very wrong. I was tempted to just go to Bitterman and tell her to fail us now.

"Miss. Hart, did you help at all on this assignment?" Ms. Bitterman questioned, her facial expressions unreadable.

Tawni patted down her blouse, refusing to say another word.

"Psh, of course Tawni helped, Ms. Bitterman! I mean, who else do you think painted these planets? She isn't only a master at nails." I shrugged and grinned, my partner nodding along.

"Hmm, good point." The red-head set her pen back down on the paper and started writing something as a streak of lightning whizzed by. Tawni and I exchanged glances as the room fell quiet once again.

"You got points off for not knowing the planet names."

Tawni looked away innocently.

"But overall your project looks good. You get a B."

I smiled widely at Ms. Bitterman as Tawni blew kisses to our other cast mates, treating the good grade like an award win. But no matter, we still managed to pull through and get a good enough grade to pass science for the semester!

* * *

It was still slightly drizzling out when class ended and my phone buzzed, signaling a text. The sender was none other than Chad.

**Hey Munroe, we're still on for our date tonight, right?**

I smiled and typed back.

_Wouldn't miss it. :)_

So like I said, I had a hectic week. But now that everything's said and done, I really wouldn't have done anything differently. Besides, I had a date tonight.

And I couldn't wait to tell Chad about my science grade.

* * *

**So it's kind of drabble-ish, and I'm sorry for that. Plus I know that the ending was a little random, but I mean you have to put Chad in there somewhere. Did you enjoy it as much as I did writing it? Then please review and I will be ever grateful. It only helps me improve! (PS: I will be updating Chad's blog soon, I promise!)**


End file.
